1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a free-standing refrigerator, such as a table refrigerator, upright refrigerator, or the like, having a heat-insulating housing within which there is provided a refrigerating chamber that is equipped with at least two depositing compartments for refrigerator items and can be closed by a door that can be pivoted about a vertical axis of rotation.
It is prior-art practice, for example, in the case of table refrigerators, to equip the refrigerating chambers of the latter with depositing compartments in the form of shelves, for example, glass supporting panels, wire supporting grilles, or the like, for refrigerator items. Such measures for refrigerator items already make it possible, in a cost-effective manner, to provide depositing compartments with the aid of which a certain system is achieved, within a refrigerating chamber, for the purpose of setting in order the refrigerator items that are to be stored. However, the known depositing compartments are disadvantageous in relation to the operations of removing refrigerator items and loading the same because, in particular, the depositing-compartment section that is provided in the rear part of the refrigerating chamber can only ever be accessed by a user who is in a stooped, and, thus, uncomfortable, position. It is also extremely difficult to get an overview, in particular, of the refrigerator items set down in the rear region because it is only possible to see this region of the depositing compartments if one is in a stooped position. As a result of the rear depositing-compartment region that is difficult to see, it has been found that it is often only the clearly visible region of the depositing compartments in the vicinity of the door that is utilized for setting down refrigerator items. This habit decreases the accommodating volume to a considerable extent, this being brought about by the poor accessibility of the rear region of the depositing compartment. As a result of the utilization of the depositing compartments being restricted for access-related reasons, and as a result of the poor accessibility of these depositing compartments over the depth of the refrigerating chamber, the usefulness of the known refrigerators is reduced to a considerable extent.